Camera bags or camcorder cases present problems similar to other personal luggage except these problems are compounded by the nature of the goods carried and the use to which the cases are put. Specifically, the camera bag must permit ready access to the contents so that the user can operate the cameras for taking pictures or for preparing camera equipment to take such pictures. Simultaneously, the contents should be readily secured against spilling or against unauthorized access. The need for ready access and the need to selectively secure the contents tend to be conflicting goals of camera bag design. Such conflicts are often resolved at the sacrifice of one of the two functions. Thirdly, most camera bags permit carrying by a carry strap, often called a shoulder strap. This permits the user to free both hands for access and operation of the camera equipment contained in the camera bag. A carry strap or shoulder strap is often not the best means for carrying the camera bag by hand. Thus, many designs include a separate handle for hand carrying of the bag, or provide a system for adjusting the shoulder strap to approximate the carrying characteristics of a handle, usually by shortening to the shoulder strap and bringing the loop portion of the strap in close proximity to the top of the camera bag. There are many examples represented by prior patents of camera bags of the generally outlined type.
One practical solution for access and ease of carrying of the bag would be to provide a generally rectangular lid fastened to the upper portion of a box-like camera case. Such box-like constructions are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,137 and design patent Ser. Nos. 270,494; 217,414 and 273,533. In each of these patents, a shoulder strap is also provided attached to the end panels of the generally rectangular box-like construction with the lid portion positioned between these end panels.
Often, the need for greater access to the interior of the main packing compartment of such camera bags results in concepts which include both a lid and front panel opening operation. Such lid and front panel opening cases may be typified by design Ser. Nos. 289,106; 210,646; 280,465; 281,463 and 250,225; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,180. A drawback of such systems includes the need to secure the front panel and lid in a closed position when moving, running or jogging, to prevent the equipment from falling out. Alternatively, a complex system of dividers and straps can be provided, but this tends to defeat the benefit of providing wide open panel construction for ready access.
Another approach to the dichotomy of security/easy access is the provision of many separate compartments so that individual access can be had to the several compartments. Such systems are shown in design Ser. Nos. 268,711; 257,906 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,286. However, this solution is not always satisfactory, since each of the several compartments must be separately closed in order to assure that the contents will not spill.
Thus, camera bags have been designed to compromise in some manner each of the basic functions or demands placed on the camera bag, that of ready access, quick securing of the contents, and ease of carrying either by a shoulder strap or handle.